shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
General Kago
General Kago is currently the military and political faction leader of the Torikago Army. He is a residence of Hinode Island, from a merchant family he has allied himself with the Revolutionary Army and is now a close associate of Dragon and other commanders of the Revolutionary Army. Being known for his rebellion against the World Government and the murder of the govern of the island. Kago is the mastermind behind all of the political unrest and the cause of the civil war on Hinode Island. Kago was born into a wealth merchant family of Hinode Island and his father was a powerful figure in the trading industry located on the island. Also taking advangate of the natural beauty of the Island sunrises, Kago's father profited on the islands natural resources to trade with the World Government. Whenever Kago was a little boy, his father had don several shady business deals with officials from the World Government. Thus in exchange for this, the government offered the island to join it's cause. Getting marine and navy protection as well as new political leadership. However, Kago growing into a young man and grew to hate the governments rule over the island. So after leaving the island for a few years, he had come into contact with Dragon the leader of the Revolutionary Army and trained under him for sometime. Feeling that he would be ready to take on the threat that laid on his home. Returning to the Island, with a small group of followers. He formed the Torikage Army and plot to assassinate the govern of the island. However, he began his conquest by taking on several other of the factions of various tribe leaders and other figures on the island. Managing to overcome them, Kago had set his eyes on the house of the govern and his family. Murdering the governor's wife, two children and servants, Kago had captured the govern and publicly executed him. After that day, Kago had assumed authority over the island. However, the Government had declared the Island it's own independent nation and left leadership to him. With several other leaders arsing and threatening his leadership, General Kago sparked a civil war to break out among his people and with the government starting to step in again. Not being formally charged as a criminal, General Kago has been considered by the World Government to be a Warlord and as such. The Government has not placed a formal bounty on his head, General Kago however is famed for several crimes. Including the murder of the govern and his family on Hinode Island. Allying himself with Dragon and the Revolutionary Army, sparking a civil war to break out on the island and the destruction of government property on the island. With this General Kago sets out to subdue all of the factions on the island and bring peace. Appearance General Kago is a tall and thin man, he had long black hair that is kept in a loose samurai top knot. His main attire is a suit of red samurai armor that he sports. Gallery 577583.jpg|Kago during his training days with Dragon Kago 4.jpg|Kago arriving back on Hinode Island Category:Kazekage21 Category:Antagonists Category:Swordsmen Category:Hinode Island Category:General Category:Sword User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User